


Sharing Candies and Cuddles

by SweetDreamsPanda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gemini Bros rule y'all, M/M, Sadness then fluff, honestly i have no idea what this is, performance unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda
Summary: “Who opened that pack of milk candies? Those were supposed to be all mine!!”Soonyoung and Junhui, both startled awake, looked at each other and shared a smile.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sharing Candies and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear me dipping into writing about SEVENTEEN after hanging around the periphery for so long… I’m nervous but excited because this fandom is filled with literal diamonds… So have some soft Jun x Hoshi. Also, please forgive my title naming skills~~

Junhui was getting quite agitated. Soonyoung could tell that much. Maybe it came from the fact that they were both Geminis, or something of the mythical sort, but it seemed to Soonyoung that only he had noticed Junhui’s uneasiness.

So when they split into their units to work on unit performances, Soonyoung really wanted to ask Junhui what was going on. 

Except Junhui and Minghao were quickly whisked away by their manager, something about promotional activities in China, so unfortunately, Soonyoung and Chan were left alone. Not that Soonyoung had anything against it- he loved working together with the maknae to choreograph dances, but now that Soonyoung had spotted Junhui’s agitation, he really, really wanted to do something about it. 

When Junhui and Minghao came back, they set to work on the performance, with none of them saying much until unit practice was over. 

Then, the thirteen of them came together to work on their group dances again, and, as the main choreographer, Soonyoung had to be paying attention to the other members as well, so he pushed Junhui to the back of his mind and focused on practice. 

It wasn’t until upon arriving at the dorm did Soonyoung remember about Junhui’s worrying state. Due to BigHit recently acquiring their company and providing more financial support, they had gotten another floor as dorms, and thus, nearly everybody got their own room. It was much more difficult to go talk to them when they had their own private space, Soonyoung thought. Oh, he missed the days when he actually roomed with his Junnie. 

After a bit, Soonyoung reasoned, he could just wait for Junhui to come out and get something to eat, as he knew Junnie usually came out of his room to hunt for a late night snack. 

At precisely 10:30 pm, Junhui waltzed out of his room and over to the area where they stashed their food. Soonyoung, grabbing at the opportunity, called to him. “Junnie, come over here.”

“Oh.” Junhui didn’t grab anything from their food stash, instead coming straight to Soonyoung and sitting beside him on the couch. 

“Junnie, you were tense during practice today. Is something wrong?”

A brief pause. 

“Nothing, Soonyoungie~ It’s nothing.”Junhui looked Soonyoung in the eyes and said. 

So, not opening up, eh?

Soonyoung played his trump card. 

Also known as: Act hurt and make Junnie confess. 

So immediately, Soonyoung put on his extremely-definitely-hurt-tiger-cub eyes and rested his two hands on Junhui’s elbow. 

“Aw, Junnie, come on!” Soonyoung whined.

Junhui snorts in amusement, but Soonyoung can see his defenses crumbling under this latest assault. 

“It’s nothing major,” Junhui mumbles, more to himself than to Soonyoung. 

“Ah, so there is something, right!” Soonyoung excitedly says, earning himself a soft glare from Junhui. 

Silence ensues; Soonyoung can literally see the gears in Junhui’s brain turning, torn between telling or not telling. 

Soonyoung takes the silence as a cue to get Junhui some food, as now he feels bad since his Junnie didn’t get anything to eat because Soonyoung called him over. 

He rummages around for a bit, finding that pack of 大白兔奶糖 Junnie brought from his hometown last time. He tears open the pack and pulls out a handful to take back to Junhui. When he returns to the couch, he sees that Junhui has his head in his hands, seemingly very upset. 

Not wanting to intrude too much on Junhui’s feelings, Soonyoung carefully sits down and draws his hands across Junhui’s back in a soothing motion. After a few minutes of this, Junhui sighs and lifts his head. 

Soonyoung looks at him expectantly, to which Junhui sighs again, but after a few moments more of silence, Junhui starts talking. 

“Just, recently, it’s been getting to me. Everything in the world right now. The virus. Cancelling concerts. A bunch of other things.”

Soonyoung hums in agreement. Everyone was upset when they had to cancel concerts. 

“And I just got… upset. I know this is trivial, but…” Junhui sighs again. 

“It’s okay~ Junnie, you have us.”Soonyoung firmly states. 

“I know, and I am ever thankful. It’s just that... I wanted so bad to show you guys around my hometown this year but with the entire situation and all…” Junhui’s voice starts to shake. “What about my one plus one?”

Soonyoung starts. He’d kinda forgotten about Junhui’s one plus one idea. It was an inside joke, but it was a really good idea. And Soonyoung starts internally berating himself for forgetting. Of course. Junnie was homesick, and upset. Totally normal feelings to be feeling in this type of situation. Of course he wants to go. He’d already shown Junhui his hometown, but Junhui couldn’t show his- of course that would weigh down on him. 

“It’s okay, Junnie. We’ll go as soon as we can. I promise.” Soonyoung states genuinely. 

“Thanks.” Junhui sniffles a bit again, and Soonyoung envelopes him in a loose but comforting hug. 

The clock shows 10:54 as they pull away. 

“Junnie, you wanted something to eat right?” Soonyoung reveals the candy in his other hand. “How do you pronounce these in Chinese again?”

Junhui giggles at the sight of seeing them. It is like music to Soonyoung’s ears. “Da… bai… tu… nai… tang.”

Soonyoung whines a bit more for Junhui to say it again as he unwraps one, then when Junhui’s unprepared, he shoves said candy in Junhui’s mouth. 

Junhui, although surprised at first, quickly smiles at Soonyoung. 

Satisfied that Junhui isn’t complaining, Soonyoung unwraps another one and pops it into his own mouth. His hands immediately find Junhui’s, enveloping Junhui’s big, but slightly cold hands with his own warm ones. And they just sit there, basking in the presence of one other, until the candy has completely melted inside their mouths. 

“Hoshi, thank you.” Junhui pronounced Hoshi with a Chinese accent this time, Soonyoung thinks. He forgot if it was Junhui or Minghao, but one of them had explained to him how “Hoshi” sounds like the term for “breathing” in Chinese. In either case, Soonyoung is not complaining. 

Jun wraps his long appendages around Soonyoung this time, and they just cuddle there, finishing off that handful of candy and engaging in small talk. And accidentally falling asleep. 

The next morning, the two wake up to Minghao’s yell.

“Who opened that pack of milk candies? Those were supposed to be all mine!!”

Soonyoung and Junhui, both startled awake, looked at each other and shared a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: 大白兔奶糖 is a really popular milk candy in China lol.  
> Also I just love Gemini bros  
> Comments and kudos appreciated~~  
> We can fangirl in the comments ٩(^ᴗ^)۶


End file.
